Sisters Grimm Chatroom
by High. Larry. Us
Summary: Hopefully funny. Not many Sisters Grimm chatroom fics. Rated T in case. COMPLETED. Or discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you like this. Hopefully funny.**

* * *

_Sabrina and Daphne entered the Chatroom._

Sabrina: I HATE PUCK!

Daphne: Why? He's funny!

Sabrina: Grrrrr...

Daphne: Yeah, ur right. He is sooo unpunk rock.

Sabrina: Your still doing that?

Daphne: I couldn't come up with a word.

Sabrina: You? Not come up with something crazy? Sad.

Puck has entered the Chatroom.

Sabrina: Grrrr...That's it. I'm leaving.

Puck: What? Are you still mad at me for that last prank I pulled on you?

Sabrina: What gave it away?

Puck: That was sarcasm right? I'm guessing that was sarcasm.

Sabrina: I'm rolling my eyes here.

Puck: sarcasm.

Sabrina: Your so stupid!

Puck: NO I'm not! I mean, okay I may be an idiot, but I'm not STUPID!

Daphne: Awww...you guys are perfect for each other. 3

Puck: WHAT?

Sabrina: WHAT?

Daphne: Come on, stop hiding it, you lovy dovies.

Sabrina: And I repeat...WHAT?

Daphne: Your wedding is going to be lolipoptastic! No...fruitilicious! No...

Puck: I'm guessing your hungry?

Daphne: Sigh. Yea.

Puck: You know, there is some left over green cheese in the fridge...

Sabrina: Ewww...

Daphne: BOO YAH!

_Daphne left the chatroom for cheese._

Sabrina: There isn't really green cheese in the fridge is there?

Puck: Nope. I'm eating it.

Sabrina: You sicken me.

Puck: Thank you.

_Daphne entered the chatroom._

Daphne: Hey! There's no cheese in the fridge!

Puck: I know!

Daphne: I'll let you off with a warning, but for next time, when you wanna do a prank on Daphne, NEVER mess with her cheese.

Puck: Too late.

Daphne: Grr...you know, I could call you another word that is REALLY similar to your name...and you wont like it!

Sabrina: Daphne!

Daphne: Here it comes...

Puck: Oh dear.

Daphne: GUCK!

Sabrina: Phew.I thought you were gonna say-

Puck: What was she going to say Sabrina?

Sabrina: ...Mmmm...ff...MUCK.

Daphne: Muck is a bad word? COOLIO!

_Mr. Canis has entered the chatroom._

Mr. Canis: Hello children.

Daphne: MUCK!

Mr. Canis: ?

Mr. Canis left the chat room out of confusion.

Daphne: Soo...what was the prank you pulled on Sabrina Puck?

Puck: You'll find out soon enough.

_Daphne: ?_

_Red, Charming,and Snow White enTered the chat room._

Charming: Hello disgusting mortals...and Puck.

Sabrina: Thanks.

Puck: Yeah. Thanks! :)

Red: Puck, did you pull another prank on Sabrina...again?

Puck: Why wouldn't I?

Snow: Because it's rude,

Red: Obnoxious,

Daphne: And totally sees through how your so in love with her!

Red: Well, actually, I was just gonna stop at obnoxious...but that works too!

Puck: Ugh. I DON'T like Sabrina!

Sabrina: Hallelujah!

Puck: What? I'm not attractive enough for you?

Sabrina: Not even close, fairy boy. No Everafter seems appealing to me...no offense.

Charming: Not even...ME?

Snow: ESPECIALLY you! Your mine! :)

Sabrina: Ugh. No flirting in the chat room!

Daphne: Look who's talking!

Sabrina: That is IT!

_Sabrina left the chat room due to annoyance._

Charming: Yeah...umm..I should go. This is getting awkward.

Snow: Me too ...bye.

_Charming ad Snow left the Chat room._

Red: So...what WAS the prank that you did on Sabrina?

Puck: Let's just say I...high fived her face...with my lips.

Daphne: I knew it!

Red: TOO MUCH INFORMATION! LALALALALALALALA!

* * *

**That's the chapter...will be funnier...will include more charactors...Review?**


	2. Tiny bubbles

_**A/N: Hope you like this...only been 3 days, so I dont expect so many reviews...REVIEW?**  
_

_Pinochio entered the chat room_

Pinocchio: Oh...this is depressing. I'm here alone...wait. I'm here ALONE! Ahhh..peace and quiet...

_Daphne entered the chat room._

Pinocchio: It was fun while it lasted.

Daphne: GRAVY!

Pinocchio: WHERE? I cant get any stains on my new suit!

Daphne: Oh dear...

_Puck has entered the chat room._

Puck: Haha...wooh...that was funny.

Daphne: Please tell me you didnt turn Sabrina into a monkey again? She pooped in my cheese!

Puck: Ahhh...you and your cheese...

Daphne: Seriously Puck, what did you do?

Puck: I turned her into a burrito! Haha...left her on the counter yelling and screaming at me to change her back...

Daphne: WHAT? Elvis just ate a burrito 1 minute ago!

_Daphne left the chat room due to hyperventilation._

_Daphne reentered the chat room because she doesn't know what hyperventilation means._

Daphne: Wait...what does that mean?

Puck: I think it means your being hyper and you fall into a vent.

Daphne: SERIOUSLY?

Pinocchio: Oh my goodness! When you are hyperventilating, it means you are breathing at a rapid rate, increasing the rate of loss of carbon dioxide! Isn't it obvious?

Puck: O.o

_Daphne left the chat room...finally._

_Uncle Jake entered the chat room._

Pinocchio: Hey! Jakey! My man, my home dog! What's happening yo?

Jake: How much money do you need?  
Cash or cheque?

Pinocchio: I don't want any money from you!

Jake: Liar.

Pinocchio: You have no proof!

Jake: I'm sitting right next to you and your nose is swelling up like a balloon!

Pinocchio: You don't need to rub it in!

_Pinocchio left the chat room._

Puck: Ummm...Jake, how do you cure burrito-itus?

Jake: WHAT?

Puck: You know...if let's say that...someone...was a burrito...and a dog ate that 'someone'...

Jake: PUCK! Poor Sabrina!

Puck: Okay, it wasn't my fault! I only did the spell! Sabrina is the one who lay there on the counter waiting to get eaten! It's her fault for lollygagging!

_Red entered the chat room._

Red: I heard what you did to ...lollygagging? Puck...and I must say, your a totally-

Puck: I know, I know... a jerk, an idiot, and a bunch of other names that I don't know how to spell.

Red: -IN LOVE WITH HER!

Puck: EXCUSE ME? Can you control your Caps please?

_Daphne and an angry Sabrina entered the chat room._

Puck: And we'll be arriving in hell in...5...

Sabrina: Puck,

Puck: 4

Sabrina: Puck...

Puck: 3

Sabrina: PUCK.

Puck: 2

Sabrina: PUCK!

Puck: 1.

Sabrina: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH, PUCK! NO IDEA! DO YOU KNOW HOW THEY GOT ME OUT OF ELVIS? THROUGH THE OTHER END!

Daphne: Yeah. So unpunk rock. So unpunctiliousness, Not even Gravy.

Sabrina: I HATE you! Grrrrr...

Daphne: Tiny bubbles...

Sabrina: You are horrible!

Daphne: ...In the air...

Sabrina: YOU are...wait what?

Daphne: What? You've never heard of that song before? Where have you been?

Sabrina: INSIDE a dogs STOMACH!

Jake: Calm down,'Brina!

Puck: Yeah, calm down ugly!

Sabrina: NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN. NEVER! IN A LIFETIME WILL YOU EVER AGAIN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! IF ONE MORE PERSON TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN I WILL RIP EVERYONE'S HEAD OFF!

Red: Okay,Sabrina. It's okay. Don't worry.

_Pinocchio reentered the chat room._

Pinocchio: Woa, what is with the yelling? Everyone, just calm down!

Puck: NO!

Red: NO!

Jake: NO!

Pinocchio: ?

Daphne: I LIKE CHEEEEEEEESSSSEEE!

_After that moment, Sabrina cut off the power connection and left everyone staring at their smoking computers...awkwardly._

* * *

**Yeah, so you have to REVIEW to make me happy. And just letting you know, you dont need an account to review, so NO ONE has an excuse! hehe..._  
_**


	3. She licked my cheese!

Okay...who misses Harry Potter? Watevs. Anyways...review.

* * *

Elvis: Ruff.

Elvis: Ruff.

Elvis: Ruff.

_Daphne entered the chatroom._

Daphne: No, Elvis. When I made you an account, you promised you wouldnt just be saying ruff!

Elvis: Ruff!

Daphne: Hopeless.

_Puck and Sabrina entered the chat room._

Puck: Hey, Sabrina. Did you like my surprise?

Sabrina: Meow.

Puck: Haha...I will never forget this day.

Sabrina: Meow.

Daphne: Why is she meowing?

Puck: Because I slipped a cat potion in her orange juice.

Daphne: WHAT? ELVIS WILL SCARE THE SH** OUT OF HER!

Puck: Um..that's sort of the point.

Elvis: Ruff.

Sabrina: Meow.

Elvis: Ruff.

Sabrina: Meow.

Daphne: Better clean up this mess before-NO! Elvis, Sabrina is NOT a chew toy!

_Daphne left the chat room._

Puck: Haha...I'm so funny.

_Bella (Frog prince's daughter) entered the chat room._

Bella: Yeah, Puck. So funny. Because doing all those things to Sabrina doesn't mean you like her.

Puck: Okay, what? You don't like her as a cat? I mean, her stripes are pretty cool-

Bella: Ugh. Puck. Just tell me something: DO YOU LIKE HER?

Puck: Pfft...NO.

Bella: Puck, I am going to need you to tell the truth unless you want an unpaid visit from the evil froglady.

Puck: Well, I mean I...

_Daphne entered the chat room._

Daphne: Thanks a lot, Puck. My sister just licked my cheese.

Puck: If only you knew how disturbing that sounded...

Daphne: Oh, Puck. Sabrina is a cat now, so you might as well admit you like her.

Puck: OKAY! FINE! I LIKE HER! Just glad she's a cat right now.

Daphne: Hehe...found a reverse spell...

Elivs: Ruff!

Puck: NO! HOW DO YOU DELE-

_Sabrina entered the chat room._

Sabrina: PUCK! You turned me into a cat...AGAIN?

Puck: Hehe...

Daphne: Okay, Sabrina. I guess you may wanna scroll up and catch up on what we've been talking about. *Wink wink*

Puck: NO! I mean, first you may want to...tell us what it's like being a cat.

Sabrina: Um...Puck?

Puck: Yes?

Sabrina: WHAT DID YOU JUST ADMIT TO DAPHNE?

Puck: Yeah, I mean, it looks like I said I liked you, but I actually said...I...hiked shoes! Yeah...that's what I said...

Sabrina: You hiked shoes?

Puck: He he...yea...typo...

CRASH!

Puck has just crashed the connection.

Elvis: RUFF!

Daphne: SERIOUSLY? AGAIN? Why cant you guys just get married and have a million babies already?

Daphne: Guys?

* * *

Daphne: Great. And now I'm alone.

A/N: Yeah. Running out of charactors. Need fairytale chaaractors like, soon. review!


	4. A MILLION TRILLION BABIES!

**A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed...all five of you. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Daphne: FINALLY! Okay, new rule! Not allowed to shut off the connection! Not my fault that the two of you are going to have a million Puckabrina babies!

_Puck and Sabrina entered the chat room_

Puck: Seriously, Sabrina. I really DO own hiking shoes!

Sabrina: Sure.

Puck: What? You don't believe me?

Sabrina: Nope.

_Puck: *sniff* I'm so proud._

_Mirror entered the chat room._

Sabrina: WHAT ARE YOU DONG IN HERE? If you don't get out of here right now, I am going to personally scratch your head off with my fingernails and chop it up into pieces, then lock it in a box and ship it to SLOVAKIA!

Daphne: I'M GOING TO SLOVAKIA TO GET SOME BURGERS FOR MY DOG!

Puck: Yeah! What she said!...Except for the burger thing...even though I like burgers...quite tasty.

Mirror: Relax. I just wanted to chat.

Daphne: Puck, do you have anything they'll get him out of here?

Puck: Well, We CAN turn Sabrina into a-

Sabrina: Nope. Next option?

Puck: Well,

Sabrina; Nope.

Puck: But you didn't even let me say my suggestion!

Sabrina: Which is kind of the point.

Daphne: Awww...you guys are going to grow old and have the EXACT Puckabrina argument, and have a million trillion babies! I already came up with some names! Bobby, Kline, Sarah-

Mirror: Um...O.o

Sabrina: DAPHNE!

Daphne: Jade, Laden, Breezy-

Puck: Okay...BREEZY?

Mirror: Maybe I should...go...

Daphne: Tommy, Rudolph-

Mirror: RUDOLPH? Wow. I'm gone.

_Mirror left the chat room._

Sabrina: Okay, Daphne, Mirror is gone. You can stop rambling.

Daphne: Jeremy, Annie, May, April,

Puck: Uh...Daphne?

Daphne: Puckabrina Jr., Joe-bob...

Sabrina: There will be tears before bedtime...

_Puck left the chat room._

_Sabrina left the chat room._

Daphne: Robert, Sammy, Piper-hey!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, hope u like it. PLEASE review thanks!**

**Yeah and I know it's short. May not be updating in a while. Exams are coming up...:/ REVIEW!  
**


	5. I wanna french a frog!

**K, bored out of my mind., reivew review review._  
_**

_Bella, Toby and Natalie entered the chat room._

Bella: Toby, I want to end this.

Toby: What do you mean?

Bella: You are mean and I don't want to be in your group anymore!

Toby: Wh-wh-what? Your breaking up with me?

Bella:No noo...

Toby: You are! Heeee hoooo heeee hooo...how could you do this to me?

Bella: It's not you, it's me...no wait. No. It's not me, it's you!

Toby: What are you trying to say?

Bella: I think I already said what I was supposed to say...

_Bella has left the chat-_

Toby: Don't go! I'll miss yo-Natalie will miss you! Right Natalie?

Natalie: ?

Toby: RIGHT Natalie?

Natalie: Oh...hehe..yeah. Please spare me from having a broken heart!

Bella: Really Toby? Really?

Toby: Well I-

Bella: Seriously? Really?

Natalie: Yeah, really?

Toby: I-*sob*

_Daphne entered the chat room._

Daphne: HEY EVERYONE-OH. WAIT THAT WAS TOO . Am I interrupting or anything?

Toby: Actually yye-

Bella: NOPE!

Bella: BYE!

_Bella left the chat room...for good._

Toby: BOOOOOHOOOOOO...I got dumped by a frog!

Daphne: Wait a pickle...hey! You like...yech...Bella?

Toby: What gave it in?

Daphne: Wait another pickle...WHO WANTS TO FRENCH A FROG?

Toby: I DO!

Daphne: OOOOOOOOkkkkaaay then...I'll just leave and...eat my cheese to myself...

_Daphne left the chat room._

Natalie: Yeah, i'm gonna go too...

Toby: AWwww...Not you too!

Natalie: No, i'm not leaving you. I'm just...leaving...not YOU, just...leaving...

_Natalie left the chat room._

_Canis entered the chat room._

Toby: Finally someone to talk too!

_Canis: Hey, your that cricket dude, right?_

Toby: *sob*

* * *

**K, so dont hold this horrible chapter against me, it's 2:00 am and i'm bored sooo...yeah. Hope you liked it. :) And REVIEW !**


	6. Elvis can yodel?

_Elvis entered the chat room. (shh)_

_Puck entered the chat room._

Puck: Any one here? Yoo hoo?

Puck Good. Gotta practice my yodeling.

Puck: YOLDELAY YODELAY YODELAY HEE HOO!

Puck: YODELAY YODELAY YODELAY HEE HOO.

_Sabrina entered the chat room._

Puck: No no no no no no no...how do you dele-

Sabrina:...Puck...

Puck: Yea?

Sabrina: YOU YODEL?

Puck: I know right? Hawt.

Sabrina: Who yodels anymore?

_Daphne entered the chat room._

Daphne: I resent that.

Sabrina: Do you even know what that means?

Daphne: Nope, but it obviously works.

Sabrina: I'm rolling my eyes here...

Daphne: SABRINA! How could you make fun of yodelers? Especially a horrible one like Puck?

Puck: Thank you...wait what?

Daphne: I for one can yodel better than all of you.

Puck: Is that a challenge?

Daphne: Oh yeah it is!

Sabrina; Oh dear.

Daphne: YODELAY YODELAY YODELAY HEEE HOOO!

Puck: YODELAY YODELAY YODELAY HEE HOO!

Daphne: YODELA-

Elvis: YODELAY YODELAY YODELAY HEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sabrina: O_o

Puck: O_o

**Daphne: ELVIS YODELS?**

**Short one, I know, but sorry. Running out of ideas. Review! Oh, and I know the last one was ooo OOC. I don't know what I was thinking.**


	7. Wait a pickle

**Okay, so this chapter was sort of rushed, BUT I will still accept reviews...please and thank you! :) Just had my french exam today so i'm still a little shaky...hoo!_  
_**

* * *

_Sabrina entered the chat room._

_Peter entered the chat room._

Sabrina: Wait, Peter,like...Peter Rabbit?

Peter: Sigh. Why does EVERYONE think that? Peter as in Peter Pan! You know the funny handsome kid from Never land?

Sabrina: Sure...

Peter: Hey...your that Grimm kid aren't you?

Sabrina: Nope. I'm Peter Rabbit.

Peter: Haha...very funny. Wait your the cute one right?

Sabrina: Umm...WHAT?

Peter: You know, the other girl is the funny one, and your the cute one right?

Sabrina: Well,the other one has a name, and I don't really think-

_Puck entered the chat room._

Puck: Hello people! Oh, wait. YOUR here.

Peter: Yup.

Puck: Wait, wow. Beep beep beep! Back up. YOU just called Sabrina CUTE.

Peter: Yup.

Puck: And you think that's okay?

Peter: Yup.

Sabrina: Yup.

Puck: Well, then!

_Daphne entered the chat room._

Daphne: Hello people!

Daphne: Wait a pickle...I'm not JUST the funny one! Wait another pickle, YOU CALLED SABRINA CUTE! Wait another pickle from a pickle, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Sabrina: What?

Puck: What?

Peter: WHY NOT?

Daphne: Because! Puckabrina MUST go on!

Puck: PUCKABRINA? When did this happen?

Sabrina: My thoughts exactly.

Peter: Wait, are you cheating on me?

Sabrina: WHAT?

_Granny Relda entered the chat room._

Granny: Why, hello leiblings.

Daphne: GRANNY! WERE HAVING A CRISIS HERE! PUCKABRINA IS-

Peter: Sabrina is cheating on me!

Daphne: That's not what I was going to say!

Peter: Well that's what I wanted to say...

Granny Relda: Well, Sabrina, looks like you got yourself in a pickle.

Sabrina: WHAT are you talking about? Did the conversation train just leave me?

Daphne: Snail.

Sabrina: Grr...

* * *

**Haha...so thanks to the ppl who told me to add Peter and Granny Relda...I REALLY WOULD LOVE REVIEWS! Let's try to make it to thirty shall we?**


	8. UmmPeeniss?

**For all those (one person) who wanted Peter Pan to ask Puck out, this chapter is for you. Oh, and I would be SUPER great full if we could reach to 35 reviews. Is it possible? How about we find out! School is gonna be over in seven days, so will be updating faster. :)**

* * *

_Peter entered the chat room._

Peter: Hey Sabrina, wondering if you wanted to...no...

Peter: Hey girl! You hot! Woa, where did that come from?

Peter: Sabrina! Wazzup? Waz going on babe? Holy biscuits, what am I saying?

_Sabrina entered the chat room._

Peter: Oh...uh...hi Sabrina...uh...bye Sabrina...uh...

Sabrina: Um...were you practicing to..err...ask me out? Um...Peter?

Peter: Uh, yeah! so...doyouwannagoputsometime? Ya know, after the war?

Sabrina: Hmmm...considering that I have no idea what you just said, I'll still go with-

_Puck entered the chat room._

Sabrina: PUCK! Your ruining this for everyone!

Puck: Wait...wooooooaa! No no no no. This is WRONG. NOPE. Sabrina doesn't wanna go out with you. Nope.

Sabrina: Actually,

Puck: Nope. Nopity nope nope. NO.

Peter: WELL then.

_Peter left the chat room._

Sabrina: PUCK!

Puck: Yes darling?

Sabrina: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Puck: Okay, I know your mad at me, but I can't let my bride to be go around and cheat on me!

Sabrina: Oh. my. god.

_Daphne entered the chat room._

_Charming entered the chat room._

_Peter reentered the chat room.  
_

_Bella entered the chat room._

_Toby entered the chat room._

_Aphrodite entered the chat room._

Charming: You may fawn over me now!

Daphne: Ummm. guys, whose Aphro-

Toby: Why does it have to end this way?

Bella: Oh holy frog tongue, Toby. Get over it!

Toby: But why?

Daphne: PEOPLE! Who in pickles and cheese is Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: Gasp! You don't know...ME? I am so ashamed...

Daphne: Wait...Hey! Your the lady on cheese weekly magazine right?

Aphrodite: Excuse e moi?

Daphne: Your excused.

Aphrodite: I am the goddess of love and beauty! I created ALL the amazing couples! From Brangelina to Percabeth, all the way down to Peeniss!

Charming: Echem...Peeniss?

Aphrodite: Sigh. Peeta/Katniss...DUH! Now, I am here to solve this Puckabrina problem!

Daphne: ALL MY DREAMS AND WISHES CAME TRUE!

Bella: Toby, I blocked you from this chat!

Bella: Toby?

Bella: TOBY?

Bella: HOW DARE HE IGNORE ME?

Charming: You blocked him!

Bella: Oh yeah!

_Bella left the chat room._

Sabrina: Okay, that is IT! What is happening here?

Daphne: Afrolady is going to fix you and Puck!

Aphrodite: Ugh. I cannot believe you just called me that! Afros are sooooooo two millennial ago!

Peter: But-but-Why is it always Puckabrina? Why can't it be...Petrina?

Aphrodite: No offense kid, but first of all: Petrina is a HORRIBLE mash name. Second of all: No. Puck belongs with 'Brina over here.

Sabrina: DO I GET ANY SAY IN THIS?

Puck: Uh...yeah! I don't want to be with Sabrina forever...(PUPPY DOG FACE)

Aphrodite: Awww...he's already telling you how he feels! Now, smooch up. I gotta go. Jelena is fighting...AGAIN!

_Aphrodite left the chat room._

Puck: That was weird.

Daphne: YOU guys are weird.

Daphne: I'm gonna get some cheese.

_Daphne left the chat room._

_Sabrina left the chat room._

Puck: HOW DARE THAT IMBECILE TRY AND DATE MY WOMAN! I SHALL RIP HIS GUTS OUT AND SLICE OFF HIS HEAD, THEN SEND IT TO HIS LOST BOYS! I WILL GRIND HIS BONES TO DUST AND-

_Sabrina reentered the chat room._

Puck: oh dear...

**BANG!**

_Puck crashed the system letting all the laptops in Ferry Port landing to explode...especially Sabrina's._

* * *

**Woohoo! So we made it to 28 reviews! MORE MORE MORE! Oh, and I changed my pen name. **

**If you want me to do a specific chapter, leave it in the reviews. THANKS!_  
_**


	9. Heart less Queen of Hearts

**Okay, so people! Listen up! Won't be updating next week...GRADUATION! Woohoo! So...anyways, I have a good idea for this one, and if you want me to do any extra characters, just leave it in the review section...REVIEW?**

* * *

_Puck entered the chat room._

_Sabrina entered the chat room._

Puck: Bye then!

Puck left the chat room.

Sabrina: ?

Sabrina: Aw...I'm alone! :(

_The Queen of Hearts entered the Chat room._

Queen: Hello mortals who I hate and despise with all my soul!

Sabrina: Eww, it lives?

Queen: You people disgust me.

Sabrina: You disgust the world! **(A/N: Did that make any** **sense?)**

Queen: Well, I never...I...but...OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Sabrina: Yeah, doesn't really work on the computer.

Queen: ***

Sabrina: What is this ***?

Queen: I'm virtually smashing your head off.

Sabrina: How nice! Now I won't have to see your ugly face!

_Daphne entered the chat room._

_William Charming entered the chat room._

_Snow White entered the chat room._

Daphne: Oooh! Sabrina and the Queen are fighting! The Attituders, the enemies the-

Sabrina: What are you trying to say here?

Daphne: Nothing..he he...I'm just an innocent little girl...:P

Charming: Well, good job Queeny , ol' pal. You finally beat the crud out of little 'Brina here. :)

Snow: Uh, no. Sabrina totally won this battle. Oh, and do you like my slang words? I've been reading that the kids say 'like' and 'totally' to be HIP. And don't support THE QUEEN OF HEARTS! She's evil!

Queen: I am...

Charming: B-b-but-

Daphne: Ooooh! Another fight! Oh oh! Do those yo mama so fat war! Those things crack me up!

Charming: I could never do that to Snow! (And my mother isn't...THAT big...)

Snow: Well, I can do that to you...Billy. Are you saying that just because I'm a girl, you can't insult me?

Charming: Well...yes...

Snow: Good, because I don't ever want to hear you insult ANYONE!

Charming: Yes, lover, dearest.

Sabrina: Wow.

Daphne: Where's the popcorn? This is HILARIOUS!

Queen: Has everyone just forgotten about me?

Everyone: YES!

Queen: Well, then. Maybe I should leave!

Sabrina: You do that!

Queen: OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS! ALL OF THEM! OFF! CLEAN OFF! NEVER AGAIN!

Sabrina: Okay, Ba-bye now.

Queen: You'll see...

Sabrina: Shhh...just go.

Queen: I'll-

Sabrina: SERIOUSLY, LEAVE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!

_The Queen of Hearts left the chat room._

Sabrina: Man, does she even own a heart?

Charming: Oh, she does...she just keeps it in a freezer.

* * *

**Haha. So I hoped you liked it. Lets try to make it to 40 reviews! Can we do it? NO BODY KNOWS! Will we try it? YES WE WILL!**


	10. Cats stock us!

**First of all, I want to apologize for not updating, but I'M SORRY! I'M BUSY! Anyways, this chapter will be a mix of Shrek, and Series of Unfortunate Events. Hopefully for the people who haven't read the books will still understand me, but if you DO know what VFD stands for, review and tell me. (So you can prove yourself)  
**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT READ SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS: (MUST READ THIS)  
**

**Okay, so a brief summary on the story so you don't get confused: There are three characters in the book called Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. Sunny uses one word to say an entire sentence, and is only three years old, which is why she does that. They are running frim a man named Count Olaf who is trying to steal their fortune..oh yeah, they are rich did I tell you that?  
**

**Moving on, their parents die in a fire and they are on the loose and they cause crimes (by accident) and they find out about a secret...group called VFD. Can't tell you what it stands for...that would ruin the fun! :)  
**

**So then they find out more about this club and find out there is a crucial item hidden inside a sugar bowl and they have to get it before Count Olaf. That's all that you need to know in this chapter.  
**

**Phew! Glad that's over.  
**

* * *

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AND YOU HAVE NOT READ SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS, READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST! THANK YOU..**  
_

_Puss in Boots entered the chat room._

Boots: Hello, my friends who are real and are not angry lizards!

...

...

...

Boots: Is ANY ONE HERE? Oh deary, this is too humiliating.

_Daphne Grimm entered the chat room._

Boots: Ahhhh, finally! Someone to talk to! What kind of cat are you? Tabby or Labradoodle?

Daphne: What kind of-Labradoodle isn't even a cat!

Boots: I know, just checking.

Daphne: Why did you ask me what kind of cat Iam?

Boots: Gasp! Iam cat treats! Those are my favorite...

Daphne: Oh, sorry, that was a typo.

Boots: ...How I long for a bag of Iams cat treats!

Daphne: How I long for a chocolate covered turkey!

Boots: ...

Daphne: Wait, what game are we playing, cause I'm confused.

_Violet Baudelaire entered the chat room._

_Klaus Baudelaire entered the chat room._

_Sunny Baudelaire entered the chat room_.

Boots: Goody! More cats!

Daphne: Ugh. Still confused.

Klaus: Violet, is this the right place?

Violet: Not sure...maybe we should ask someone.

Daphne: YOU CAN ASK ME!

Violet: WOA! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Daphne: ...we're in...in a chat room. How...

_Sabrina entered the chat room._

Sabrina: Ugh. Puck is such a-

Daphne: No time for your lovey dovey ranting! There seem to be a bunch of cats on the loose!

Sabrina: What?

Sunny: Catiploozir?

Sabrina: Say what now?

Klaus: My sister means, WHy ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CATS WE WANT TO GO HOME AND WE NEED SOMEONE'S ASSISTANCE!

Daphne: All that out of one word...that is sooooo Punk Rock.

Violet: Anyways, may I ask you and important question? It involves...VFD.

Daphne: VFD? OH MY PICKLES, SHE KNOWS ABOUT VFD-what's VFD?

Violet: I get it, code speaking. Anyways, we need to ask you a question.

Daphne: What question?

Violet: Wait for it...

Sabrina: Seriously, what?

Sunny: Wackaddoodle...

Boots: yes, my whiskers are very attractive...

Violet: And...

Klaus: Do you know where the sugar bowl is?

Sabrina: Yup. In my old tea set that I used to play with when I was a kid.

Klaus: Oh, codswallop. Another failure.

Sunny: Flaiyfur...

Klaus: Yes, indeed!

Violet: Well, we better get going now!

Boots: But I don't even know what type of cat you are!

Violet: Is that a trick question?

_Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire left the chat room._

Daphne: HEY! I remember them now! I remember reading a book about them...Lemony Snicket wrote about their lives.

Sabrina: What do you mean wrote about their lives? Wow, this guy is a stocker.

Daphne: Just imagine, someone could be writing a story about us!

Sabrina: Now they've gone and started stocking us! Leave us alooooone people!

Boots: Wait...you are...PEOPLE! as in...human?

Sabrina: Yup.

Boots: Not even a donkey? Or and ogre?

Daphne: We have Elvis...

Boots: Who is Elvis?

Daphne: Our dog.

Boots: Ahhhhh! And to think I thought Sabrina was cute!

Sabrina: You have never seen my face before!

Boots: That's what you think. :)

_Puss in Boots has left the chat room._

Daphne: Uhhh...I think we have a cat stocking us.

Sabrina: We shall never speak of this moment again.

Daphne: ...agreed.

* * *

**So that was my failure of a chapter. Sorry again, I just knew I had to update. It didnt feel right. So anyways, if you know what VFD stands for, write it in a review, to proove yourself a member. And even if you don't know what VFD stands for, you can STILL REVIEW! I have a Sisters Grimm poll that is on my profile...I think...and new chapters coming up so if you like this story, review...pls?**


	11. I THOUGHT IT WAS APPLE JUICE!

**vOkasy, so I am very sorry for not updating, but come on, its summer. Okay so anyways, lets try and make it to 80 reviews. CAN WE DO IT? yes we can! On with the chapter...**

**oh and PS: I will ad Puck in this chapter...I MISS HIM! and this chapter is basically an entire chapter devoted to puckabrina, sooo enjoy!**

* * *

_Puck has entered the chat room._

Puck: Hmmmm...I'm hungry. I want some cheese. Yeah, cheese would be greeaaaaat.

_Daphne enterd the chat room._

Daphne: DID SOMEONE SAY MY MIDDLE NAME?

Puck: You dont have a middle name.

Daphne: Uh, Cheese! Der.

Puck: Ohhhh... I understand. So did you ike my latest prank?

Daphne: What are you talking about?

Puck: Well...

_Sabrina entered the chat room._

Sabrina: PUCK!

Puck: That's my name, dont wear it out, babe.

Sabrina: You call me BABE one more time and you will find various types of bugs up your nose.

Puck: Yawn. You bore me. Anyways, let's see if marshmallow over here can name the prank I did to her.

Daphne: Which one? The one when you dipped Sabrina's hands and feet in Squirell pee when she was sleeping?

Sabrina: THAT WAS SQUIRELL PEE? I THOUGHT IT WAS APPLE JUICE!

Puck: Nope.

Daphne: The one when you pushed her into the secret well in your room and left her to rot there for a whole day?

Sabrina: THAT WAS YOU?

Puck: he he...no.

Daphne: How about the one when you took her shampoo bottle and filled it with crushed worms?

Sabrina: IS THAT WHY MY HAIR SMELLS LIKE POOP?

Puck: oookay, how about I just tell you before I die of pain?

Sabrina: No, let the victim do the honour. He dumped a bucket of seaweed onto my head when I opened the door. And then the bucket got stuck to my head, and I had to use a whole butterstick to get my head wedged out of the bucket. Then my face turned red, and my hair is bleached yellow. Thank you very much Puck, for making me look like a retarded barbie doll!

Puck: One of my best work!

Daphne: HOLY FRED FIGGELHORN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Puck: What? I pull pranks on Sabrina all the time.

Daphne: But you dont understand!

Sabrina: Ugh. Forget it. I'm gonna wash the seaweed, bleach and butter out of my hair.

_Sabrina left the chat room._

Puck: So? Whaddaya think?

Daphne: I THINK THAT YOU ARE STUPIDER THAN JUPITER MA FRIEND.

Puck: Why?

Daphne: Oh give me a break. You like Sabrina right? So, dont make it THIS obvious!

Puck: What do you mean? I'm not making it obvi-wait WHAT? I DONT LIKE SABRINA!

Daphne: Ha! Lies.

_Sabrina entered the chat room._

Daphne: You keep saying that she is ugly and that she is a witch, but I see the way you look at her. You loooooooooove her.

Puck: I wouldnt say it like that I...

Daphne: You looooooooooove her!

Puck: NO I dont I just-

Daphne: You looooooooove her!

Puck: OKAY I LOVE HER!

Sabrina: WHAT?

Daphne: He he...oops!

_Mr. Canis entered the chat room._

Canis: Hello children. What is going up, dawg?

Puck: WHAT?

Daphne; WHAT?

Sabrina: DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Puck, is that true?

Puck: No, of course not. Even ask Daphne! I didnt say anything.

Daphne: YES HE DID! HE LOOOOOOOOVES YOU AND YOU LOOOOOOOVE HIM AND ALL THAT LOOOOOOOVEY DOVEY STUFF!

Sabrina: Oh.

Canis: I am being ignored y'all.

Sabrina: Okay, sorry Canis, but we dont know if your speaking English or not!

Canis: is this not how the cool kids talk these now adays...dawg?

Sabrina: NO!

Canis: Ohhhhhhhh.

_Canis left the chat room._

Puck: Okay, Sabrina. I like you, and I think your pretty.

Puck: Pretty ugly.

_Elvis entered the chat room._

Sabrina: ! PUCK JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH ALREADY!

Puck: Fine it's...

Elvis: YO DE LAYE YODELAY EH YO DE LAY HEEE HOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Hahahahahahaha cliffhanger! I knew the the Canis thing was pointless, but I wanted to add him for some reason. Next week I will be updating a MUCH better chapter with all everafters you can imagine. You'll see. But you HAVE to review. You HAVE TO!.**


	12. I AM YOUR FATHER

**Okay, thank you all of you who reviewed! you guys are awesome! You guys are probably gonna kill me for this chapter, but I just had to do this...sorry...lol.**

* * *

Puck: Okay, its-

Elvis: YO DE LAY EE YO DE LAY HEEE HOOOOOOOOOOO.

Daphne: ELVIS!

Sabrina: Oh dear...

_The Mad Hatter entered the chat room._

Hatter: Heheheheheheheheheheehohohoh ohohohohohahahahahahahahahah eeheeeheeeheeeheeeheeheeehee eheee...

Sabrina: Ummmm...

Daphne: Forget about him..Puck...you were saying?

Sabrina: YES! YOU WERE SAYING?

Puck: Its just that I-

Hatter: Heheheheheheheheh hohohohohohohhahahahahahahah ahahaa heeheeheeheeheeeheeehhohohoh ohahahahahahaha-

Sabrina: YOU DONE?

Hatter: hheheheheheheheheheohohohoho hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haheeheeheeeheeheeheeheeheee he...

Sabrina: ...

Daphne: ...

Puck: ...

Hatter: ...

Sabrina: FINALLY!

Hatter: hehehehe hohohohoohohoh eeeheeeheeeheeeheee!

Puck: I'll just get on with it... I-

Hatter: ...ha.

Sabrina: GET OUTTA HERE!

_The Mad Hatter left the chat room in fear of Sabrina Grimm._

Daphne: Okay. PUCK?

Puck: Yes, right...ummm...

_Darth Vader entered the chat room._

_Rumpelstiltskin entered the chat room._

Darth: Heeeeee hoooooo heeeee hoooooo...I AM YOUR FATHER.

Daphne: IGNORE HIM! JUST TELL HER ALREADY!

Puck: Okay-

Rumpelstiltskin: I CAN GIVE YOU GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDD!

Daphne: Ugh...not again-WAIT GOLD?

Sabrina: Forget it!

Puck: Grimm-

Darth Vader: BUT I AM YOUR FATHER!

Sabrina: OH MA GOD!

_The Mad Hatter entered the chat room...again._

Sabrina: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GET OUTTA HERE!

Hatter: I came here to say my rights, they me stay or I will fight. Hee hee...

Sabrina: Ugh...PUCK JUST SPEAK!

Puck: Wait...why do you care?

Sabrina: Care about what?

Darth: YOUR FATHER!

Rumpelstiltskin: GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLDDDDD!

Hatter: PEANUT BUTTER!

Daphne: Yummm! Peanut butter!

Puck: Ummm...no. I mean, why do you care if I say it or not?

Sabrina: I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY!

Puck: But then why do you care so much?

Daphne: hmmmm...he's got a point.

Sabrina: What point did he make? HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YET!

Puck: Oh, don't deny your love for me.

Sabrina: UGH!

Rumpelstiltskin: Say, when you guys get married...CAN I HAVE YOUR CHILD?

Daphne: NO WAY! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TAKE AWAY RUDOLPH!

Sabrina: Oh dear...

Puck: Oh yeah, and what I wanted to say was...

Sabrina: YES?

Puck: Well-

Darth: I AM-

Sabrina: -GOING TO KILL YOU IF ALL OF YOU DON'T LEAVE!

_Darth Vader left the chat room._

_Rumpelstiltskin left the chat room._

_The Mad Hatter left the chat room...again again._

Puck leaving the cha-

Sabrina: PUCK!

Puck: Okay, I didnt really say I love you, It was a typo! I said...I mug POO!

Sabrina: What does that mean?

Daphne: Okay, that is IT! You two love each other so just smooch it up already!

Puck: Were on a computer...virtual kiss?

Sabrina: Nope.

Puck: Wha-?

Sabrina: You just proved you like me! ha!

Puck: But you like me too!

Sabrina: NOPE!

Daphne: Lies. You write about him all the time in your diary-OOPS.

Sabrina: DAPHNE!

Puck: Hmmm...

Sabrina: Let's pretend this never happened okay?

Puck: Deal...but I have something to tell you...

Sabrina: YES? ;D

Puck: BYE! OFF TO GET YOUR DIARY!

Sabrina: ..l..O.O..l..

_Darth Vader entered the chat room._

Darth: Heeeeeee hoooooo heeeee hoooo heeeeeeeeee hooooooooo I AM YOUR FATHER!

* * *

**Okay,PLEASE dont kill me! I know it's bad! Lets make it to 80 reviews...k? Oh and I want each and every one of you to request ONE everafter in your review that you want to see most. Then,I will take ALL requests and squeeze it into one chapter.  
**


	13. goodbye and PETER PARKER

**Okay, fanfiction people. I am truly sorry. TRULY But, sadly, this will be my last chapter. Thought I would do this quick. I am doing my last chapter cause I am going to stop with fanfiction. I'm moving to a higher step and am finding my own ideas to write a book. Soooo...hope you dont kill me.**

* * *

_Musterdseed entered the chat room._

Mustard: If you know German, then what is the english to your German?

_Daphne entered the chat room._

_Puss in Boots entered the chat room._

Boots: Hmmm...German is a type of cat food, yes?

Daphne: I have always been wondering that! How does a person who knows German, know German without knowing the English to German?

Mustard: Okay, now you got ME confused.

_Wendy entered the chat room._

_Micheal entered the chat room._

_John entered the chat room._

Daphne: DO YOU GUYS KNOW THE ANSWER?

John: The answer has not been scientifically proven.

Wendy: No, it doesnt make sense!

Micheal: GUMMY BEARS MAKE SENSE! I think...

Mustard: You guys are all wrong. It does make sense...you just have to understand it...

Puck entered the chat room.

Puck: O.O Some of the stuff in Sabrina's diary are so awesome I actually want to scream.

Daphne: Oh, forget you stalking Sabrina. Do YOU know the answer to the eighth wonder of the world?

_Titania entered the chat room._

Titania: HEY! THAT'S QUEEN TITANIA YOU STUPID COMPUTER!

Puck: Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you died.

Titania: Oh, glad your so flattered to see me.

Mustard: I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU MOTHER!

Titania: Oh of course you would, your a kiss up!

Puck: PWN!

Mustard: O.O

Boots: Sooooooooooo...cat food?

EVERYONE: NO!

Micheal: Oh! I love cats! Let's try that again...

EVERYONE (except Micheal) : NO!

Wendy: So, where is Peter?

Puck: You dont want HIM around.

Wendy: Aren't YOU Peter?

Puck: I. AM. NOT. PETER. PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Daphne: NOW you've done it.

Mustard: Brother, calm down...

Daphne: Ahhhhhh...your so cute when you calm people down. 3

Mustard: Hmmm? What?

Daphne: Oh ummm I said, your a puke when you...fall on the ground. O.O

Mustard: Ummmm thank you?

Micheal: Okay, where is the candy? And no more Indian food, because those give me the rumblies.

John: WHERE'S MY HAT? HAS ANYONE SEEN MY HAT?

PUCK: GET OUTTA HERE YOU NERDY TERD! ANY FRIEND OF PETER PAN HAVE TO LEAVE.

Titania: Then maybe we should all go.

Puck: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Titania: Just being honest deary!

_Red Riding hood entered the chat room._

Red: Hi everyone! Oh, guess who I met?

Daphne: TAYLOR LAUTNER?

Red: No, Peter-

Puck: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO PETER PAN!

_Puck left the chat room._

Red: Um...Peter Parker.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I think i got everyone's characters. If I didnt, well, sorry. GOODBYE FANFICTION! I still left my profile and favourite stories up though so that you guys could read them**


End file.
